


You Where My Everything - KageHina

by rashosmoonlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Kagehina Exchange, Karasuno, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red String of Fate, Sad Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashosmoonlight/pseuds/rashosmoonlight
Summary: If fate turns against you and uses your string as an easy route for punishment, who can truly keep up with it?or Kageyama and Hinata's experience as soulmates.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	You Where My Everything - KageHina

**Author's Note:**

> For Greyson, because he wanted kageHina pain and angst is my special quality.

You’d think finding the supposive ‘love of your life’ would be a forever happy thing in one's life. Don’t get me wrong, it used to be, but love became something no one cares for nor takes care of, It became something people feared. People no longer look to fate for what it’s supposed to be, for joy and love, they ignore and push it away. Fate fought back for being ignored, but it was too late for anyone to go back. The strings used to be something people used as a guide for their life, something that was a powerful meaning of where their lives were supposed to go. Then, they started seeing them as a warning, a burden; started seeing love as unimportance and wasteful. Fate did not take kindly to that. The strings started doing what everyone said they did; they became a weight on your shoulders, a warning to accept your love wholeheartedly, or lose it all. To the world, the strings became dangerous; Fate became dangerous; Falling in love became dangerous.

Kageyama never paid much attention to his string. He’s been told he needs to fear his string, fear ever finding the person on the other end, but he couldn’t bring himself to. His grandfather used to tell him positive things to dull out the negativity of the strings, and now all he has to hold onto is his grandfather's words and the string itself. He promised himself that even if everyone else hates the king of the court, the one at the end of the string would be different one way or another. They had to be. He’d never show it, but he was always checking the string to see if it had brightened any. He was determined to love his soulmate the way fate wanted him to, he wanted them to end up one of the pairs staying alive and happy together. He wasn’t going to lose another person he loved deeply.

When Kageyama found Hinata, it wasn’t the greatest moment of his life.They were in a Middle school match of Volleyball and the tiny orange ball of life didn’t even seem to notice the change in the string; The glowing, the deepened red color instead of the light grey, Hinata was purely focused on the game, on Kageyama. Instead of a positive reaction, Kageyama was pissed beyond end. He remembers confronting Hinata, though about his volleyball skills, and letting his anger out via the match. He kept pushing and pushing on his team, acting like the king and dictator everyone said he was. 

After the match was over, a screaming Hinata came running out of the building. “YOU!” Hinata panted out. Kageyama looked down slightly to realize Hinata had followed the string outside. He looked back up into Hinata’s eyes, saying “Me.” in the most monotone voice he could keep. Hinata straightened up with so much determination in his eyes that it surprised Kageyama. “I’ll get better at volleyball. I’ll get so good that I can beat you. Then we can be equals, then you can be proud of having me at the end of your string. I’ll prove myself worthy of becoming your everything” Hinata said, expression unwavering. All Kageyama could do was stare wide eyed at him as he walked back inside.

Their string stayed bright and comfortable even after they both joined karasuno. There were quite a few other pairs there too. Hinata stayed to his word, he worked and worked on everything, and Kageyama can’t lie and say he wasn’t proud- he very much was. He and Hinata have been together for a few months since they met again on their first day in Karasuno. “Bakayama!” He whipped his head to the side to see the ball of sunshine himself come running past, causing Kageyama to chase after him in one of their races. They tied getting to the locker room where everyone else was, catching their breath as they walked in. Inside, the T.V. was on the News, talking about this week's amount of string related deaths. “It’s just getting higher and higher, isn’t it?” Suga sighed as he continued putting his shoes on, Daichi rubbing his shoulder as comfort. Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and glared slightly at the T.V. as Tanaka turned it off. Ennoshita met tanaka’s eyes before he stood up from where he was putting his shoes on. “You two get ready and meet us in the gym, alright? And- Nishinoya stop attacking Tanaka.” Ennoshita sighed as the others laughed at the now fallen Tanaka. They know Nishinoya was trying to lighten the mood, and they’re thankful for it as they move to the gym to meet Kiyoko and Yachi. Kageyama squeezed Hinata’s hand before they let go to change themselves. “Bet I can get dressed faster.” Kageyama smirked, Hinata’s head snapping to him with a big smile. “You’re on.”

Kageyama was dressed, moving to go put his shoes on, when he looked over at Hinata. He was staring at his shoes in his hands, silent for a moment longer, then made eye contact with Kageyama. "We'll be ok, fate won't turn on us. I love you too much for it to have a reason to turn on us." Hinata said with the same look of determination he had the day they met. Kageyama stared at him for a moment, then smirked again. He walked over to Hinata and draped his arms around the smaller's shoulders, saying "Of course we'll be ok, boke." Before kissing him on the forehead. Hinata hummed and smiled up at Kageyama before they both moved to get their shoes on to go to the gym.

As the boys were practicing in a match against each other, Hinata went to spike the ball but recoiled and winced when his hand touched it. Coach Ukai called for a break after seeing Hinata cradling his hand, rubbing his fingers like he's trying to ease pain. "Sho, are you alright?" Kageyama asked with a worried expression as he jogged up to him from the other side of the net. "Ye...yeah. I just hit the ball wrong, clipped it." Hinata sighed as he rubbed his ring finger. “Hm, have Yachil take you over to the nurse. Tell me what they say when you get back.” Coach Ukai told Hinata while gesturing to the door. As the pair walked out og the gym, Kageyama couldn’t help but follow their string with his eyes, the string arching up to connect to the hand Hinata was cradling.

Hinata didn’t come back till the end of practice, Yachi went over to coach Ukai to tell him anything the nurse might’ve said. Everyone had cleaned up and changed and were walking down their respective paths home. Kageyama looked over at Hinata as they walked silently down the road, Hinata pushing his bike as he walked staring at the ground. "So, what did the nurse say?" Kageyama says as they parted from the others. Hinata looks up surprised at his voice, then sighs as he finally looks straight forward. "Don't worry, I can still play. It's not even close to as bad as Tsukishima's was, if that says anything." Hinata sighed as he looked back at Kageyama who still had a worried expression. "Don't have that loookkk bakayama, im okay. I love you so I'm okay." Hinata hummed out, a cheerful look taking over his face once again. Kageyama looked down at their bright red string. The color of a string will blacken when fate rejects how you treat your love or your mate. The string slowly starts to harm you, inside or out, till it starts to drain you enough that it kills you. For some people it's a peaceful process of falling asleep, unable to have the energy to awaken again, them being found like they fell asleep with their string wrapped around them. For others the string will hurt you, try to make you suffer as much as you make your love did, it all just depends on how you treat your love. Kageyama followed the string to his hand, raising it to his face a little more. It was tighter than it used to be, but otherwise still bright. 

Hinata grunted and stopped, causing Kageyama to halt and turn to him. Hinata was leaning over his bike clutching his hand again. He didn't notice much in the moment since he was focused on his pair in pain, but the string wrapped around his hand tightened. "Hinata?" Said male looked up, shaking his head and smiling as he sat back up. "I'm okay, I promise." Kageyama gently put his hand on the back of Hinata's head and kissed him, then gently grabbed his cradled hand and kissed the ring finger with the string. This time he noticed the squeeze on his hand from his string. He ignored it as Hinata intertwined their hands, using his other to walk his bike as they continued walking home. 

As they got to their fork in the road, they let go. Hinata hesitated before he got on his bike. Kageyama had noticed before, but Hinata looked extremely tired, especially today. Hinata looked over at Kageyama with a soft look before kicking out the bike stand and moving to give the other a tight hug. Hugging back, Kageyama kissed the top of Hinata's head. "Are you sure you're okay Sho?" It was silent for a moment, Hinata refusing to move his head from the crook of Kageyama's neck, before he sighed and moved to face Kageyama. "Just stressed, I guess.." He mumbled tiredly, keeping eye contact with Kageyama.  
"Are you gonna be able to get home alright?"  
"Yeah, it's not that bad up the mountain, I'll just… sleep a lot tonight."  
Kageyama looked skeptical, but trusted Hinata would be okay. Hinata put his hand on Kageyama's cheek as he pulled him down for a long kiss. Hinata pulled back some to look into Kageyama's eyes, his arms still wrapped around Kageyama's torso and vice versa. Kageyama's string and chest tightened, though he couldn't tell you why. "I love you, Shouyo." Kageyama whispered. When Hinata answered, he sounded sad, almost pained, but never broke contact. "I love you too, Tobio." 

As they parted, Kageyama noted how his chest still felt tight, burned even, and inspected his left hand- the hand with his string. It felt tight like his chest, and he didn't know why. Nothing he's heard before has spoken about a tightening string. There's fraying string, blackening string, even cases of people losing their string, but not tightening. Something didn't feel right, like something dark hung over him. As he got to his house, he realized how tight the string felt wrapped around his finger. He couldn't figure out why his body felt so awkward, why he was so uncomfortable. When he walked into his living area, his attention was taken by the T.V. Again, they were talking about the growing numbers in string related deaths. He listened mindlessly as he took off his bag and put it on a chair. Blackened strings, strings attacking, dying in your sleep; They were going over all the ways a string could kill you and which were more prominent as of the moment. The change in the common words of the News made Kageyama freeze where he was. Tightening strings? "-es, tightening strings. In a recent death, their mate had complained about the feeling of their string tightening around their finger. It's said to be uncomfortable, though there's only a few people who have reported it so far. It seems to be tied to the victims who were suffocated in their sleep via their string." Kageyama felt like he had been winded, punched in the gut. His chest was tight and air was getting harder and harder to keep in his lungs as he rubbed his ring finger which has not stopped aching, promptly worsening. Then the paranoia struck him like a brick; Hinata's hand and soon after his whole arm was bothering him all day, the hand he was cradling always being the one with the string. He sounded sad but said it was nothing as they parted, and he said his first name. Hinata never says his first name unless he's serious. Kageyama's world stopped as he grabbed his phone and ran out the door. 

Kageyama called Hinata endlessly as he ran down the road towards the mountains, but never got an answer. Giving up on his phone, he pushed to run as fast as he could. As he ran, he thought about the events of the day. Why did Hinata seem sad when they parted? If he knew, why didn't he tell Kageyama? How long had his string been tightening, and what was so wrong to cause it to tighten? Did Kageyama mess up? Was Hinata not happy with him? Was Kageyama hurting Hinata by loving him? He tumbled around a turn as he froze, catching a breath. One thing Hinata ended up telling Kageyama was his fear of not being enough. He once said to him crying after a practice that he felt he wasn’t enough for Kageyama, which Kageyama obviously shot down. He told Hinata everything he loved about him, how he was more than enough than he'd ever deserve, but that wasn't going to stop his fear, would it? His panic grew worse as he started running again.

With the constant running and panic attacking his lungs, Kageyama could hardly breathe. He was finally on the mountain when he stopped dead in his tracks. His string lost it's grip, and no pain was there. He felt empty, numb. His eyes widened at the realization, his legs moving on their own to try and get him anywhere else. Up the road, he saw Hinata's bike on the side of the road at the edge of a horde of trees. His blood ran cold as he slowly walked up to it, looking into the woods. Looking down at the string he never let go of, still a deep red, though it no longer looked as though there was the joy of life through it. Even more fear waved over him as he followed the string in. 

The farther Kageyama stepped, the more the string felt as if it was vibrating in his hands, though it was still dark in lifeless. He was letting out shaky breaths till finally he dropped to his knees, blankly staring at the sight in front of him as numb tears fell from his face. Hinata was sitting on the ground and laying against a tree, their string wrapped multiple times around his neck and left wrist, some loose some tight, hanging his arm in the air while the other was layed across his lap. He looked so Peaceful, truly like he had fallen asleep, but he was pale and cold. His cheeks were still wet from tears he cried. Did he know this was happening? Why didn't he tell me? Couldn't we of stopped it? It hit him; Hinata thought he was a burden to him, it must've gotten bad again, and he just didn't tell him. It was my fault- Kageyama started to hyperventilate as the thoughts continued to pour in. He was scared to tell me, he felt like a burden when he wasn’t, he felt he couldn't tell me he was dying from his own thoughts because he was that scared of m e. Kageyama moved closer to Hinata, putting his hands on Hinata's cheeks and wiping the left tears. Tears he made him cry. It's my fault- The sunset was shining through the trees and hitting the string making Kageyama noticed it was strung everywhere around them. In the trees, around branches, it was delicate but deadly. It was like it was mocking him, everywhere he turned. It's my fault Hinata’s dead, isn't it- No, string’s darken when love is lost, it’s showing him they still loved each other. Hinata must’ve known, but- Hinata went to the nurse during practice, she must've told him something was going to happen. He didn’t want to worry me? Kageyama looked down using the tree Hinata was resting on as support, unable to look at Hinata's sleeping form knowing he wouldn't wake up. He looked at Hinata’s free hand, the paper he was holding catching his eye. Judging by its rigged edges, he tore it out fast. Unfolding it, the simple words left in Hinata’s handwriting sent Kageyama sobbing once again into the new forming night. He hugged Hinata as he squeezed the paper in his hand. He clung to the words, and the last of Hinata, 'you were my everything, I love you.'


End file.
